


The human side of me

by invalidunknown (orphan_account)



Series: Master and Servant [1]
Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: BOIIIIIIIIII, FRANKIE AND RAI'S HEIGHT DIFFERENCE, Frankie and Rai will be the death of me, I didn't realise that was actually a tag, Is Dark Spear a character? Why yes it is multiple actually if you think about it, M/M, MY NOBLESSE FEELS HAD TO BE SATIATED OKAY, Master & Servant, Porn with Feelings, Sadistic Rai, THE LATEST UPDATE HAD ME CHOKING, Tao and Takeo are only briefly mentioned (I'M SORRY), Their relationship is truly special, kinda ???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 17:16:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14430369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/invalidunknown
Summary: Frankenstein has to see for himself, whether his thoughts and feelings were simply a side-effect of the blood contract. His master was captivating enough without his mind wandering into places that ought not to be wandered in.





	The human side of me

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Noblesse](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/375081) by Jeho Son and Kwangsu Lee. 



> So it's been ages since I updated this account with any good stories. See my idea was to refine and edit my previous works BUT NOPE that didn't happen, clearly.  
> INSTEAD YOU GET SOME NOBLESSE BECAUSE GOSH DARNIT IS THIS MANHWA GONNA BE THE DEATH OF ME.  
> Someone please tell me that I'm not alone in thinking that FrankiexRai is the definition of all that is good and holy in this world.

Frankenstein cackled by himself, taking his glasses off and returning his lab coat to its usual hanger. He’d just finished treating the injuries he’d inflicted on his illustrious band of misfits, wondering if there’d ever come a day where Tao didn’t exaggerate and whine like a child. Adjusting his uniform, Frankenstein switched the lights off as he left the lab, happy to say that with each training session, everyone was getting better and better.

 

Walking to the kitchen, the faint scent of fried vegetables made for a pleasant and warm smell. Frankenstein’s home had become all the more “home-y” as time wore on.

 

Out of habit, a pot of water was put on boil. His master was probably at his window or reading one of his many manuals. Frankenstein sensed a growing fascination with humans from him. It was endearing to say the least.

 

Looking back, he remembered the feeling of his stomach dropping when his master had told him that he’d experienced death. The latter had been referring to a video game but the words themselves never really left his mind after that, since, 820 years of sleep was as good as dead.

 

Shaking his head, Frankenstein prepared his master’s tea, opting for something soothing like chamomile. A porcelain jar of sugar sitting on the countertop was placed beside the steaming pot, a delicate silver spoon underneath its lid, fitting perfectly into its crevice. This purchase had been made while he’d thought of his master. Simple and succinct in its summary of their relationship. With his master’s return, the gap in his being had been filled.

 

Just as he’d suspected, a breeze greeted him when he opened the door to his master’s study. He’d done his best to replicate the one back in Lukedonia but that wasn't to say that he got too carried away. It was still very much the 21st century inside.

 

"Master, I have brought you your tea."

 

Bowing and allowing himself to enter the room, Frankenstein placed the tray on the oak table behind his master. Taking care not to spill or make a ruckus, he poured the steeped tea into his master's dainty teacup, adding several spoonfuls of sugar for good measure.

 

His master took a seat at the table, nodding in acknowledgement.

 

"You were gone a while."

 

"My apologies, master. The children wanted to carry on for longer than usual."

 

Taking a sip, Raizel appreciated the feeling of warm china in his hand, feeling all the more at ease with Frankenstein's arrival.

 

"Everyone has greatly improved, master. It also appears that Tao and Takeo have gotten the Dark Spear's energy to obey them."

 

"So they have."

 

Another sip before Raizel placed his cup back on its saucer, not a sound to be made as he properly assessed Frankenstein's appearance.

 

"And you, Frankenstein?"

 

Frankenstein bowed once more, his long hair swaying with the movement. There was no need for his master to be concerned. He himself was the "master" of self-control after all.

 

“Really?”

 

“P-Pardon?”

 

His master was now staring right at him, a glint in his eye that was as dazzling as the light reflecting off his cross. The chain by which it was held seemed to only tinkle when his master wanted it to.

 

“Master of self-control?”

 

Frankenstein felt the breath he was taking in come to a stop halfway through his throat. He coughed, letting out an airy laugh.

 

“I’m not sure I know what you mean, master. Forgive me.”

 

Raizel came away from the table and stepped forward, silent and graceful, so utterly pristine and elegant no matter how many times Frankenstein laid his eyes upon him. Only his master could make such a feat appear effortless.

 

“You’re still human, Frankenstein. No matter how much you try to convince yourself otherwise."

 

Perhaps in another setting, these words would have caused him a twinge of pain. But right now, all that hit him was confusion. He couldn’t quite decipher what his master was trying to convey through the calm quiet of their bond. If this was a silent cue, Frankenstein did not know it.

 

“Self-control. Have you really _mastered_ it?”

 

Frankenstein felt himself blush despite his outward composure. This too was something only his master was capable of doing.

 

“I assure you master that I am forever working towards improving myself as well.”

 

There was a slight pause and Frankenstein thought he was in the all-clear, that his master had dropped this thought but alas, he was mistaken. For when he looked back up, his master was standing right in front of him.

 

“My question remains unanswered.”

 

A distant memory of days gone past filtered through his mind. Frankenstein saw it reflected in his master’s eyes as he came upon a realisation.

 

“Master…just how much do you see?”

 

Raizel looked thoughtful, his gaze softening as he felt the growing anxiousness in Frankenstein. He dispelled it however, sending the moments of today that he’d seen.

 

“Ah…”

 

However, just as quickly as he was reassured, he was surprised when his master continued for a little longer, showing the scene of himself laughing in the lab, unbeknownst to Frankenstein himself, the Dark Spear’s aura had appeared around him in that moment.

 

Frankenstein swallowed, unsure of what to make of this. He knew the bond with his master was always there in the back of his mind. Which was why he’d taken it upon himself to learn to how to close the tunnel, reduce it to a negligible size. Negligible being the key word.

 

“Master, do you mean to tell me that there is no way of my thoughts invading yours?”

 

“No, Frankenstein. There is a way. You said it yourself — self-control.”

 

He spluttered, “I-I don’t understand, master. I thought I’d managed to achieve at least that.”

 

His master’s faint smile made the knot in his stomach tighten.

 

“Your loyalty to me has it so that I can still see.”

 

Wonderful. How was he supposed to overcome the thing that had kept him searching these past 820 years? It wasn’t as if Frankenstein was opposed to the idea of his master knowing even the most trivial of matters but there were some things he preferred to keep to himself.

 

“I can see how you’ve changed from our first encounter so clearly. As if you drew a line for me yourself.”

 

Frankenstein’s finger twitched. He never knew why the others thought of his master as quiet and distant. Those characteristics only meant he was observing details that much closer.

 

“For the better I hope.”

 

Another smile, more pronounced and all the more charming. The house was quiet and for a second, Frankenstein found it odd before he realised that everyone had gone to bed. Although his master’s chambers were in an undisturbed part of his home, due to the size of their ever-growing family, it wasn’t difficult to catch the drifts of conversation wafting around at other times of the day.

 

“Of course.”

 

His master’s touch was light as a hand came to rest on his shoulder. Frankly, Frankenstein wasn’t so fond of physical interaction, seeing as he’d managed to survive for so long all the lonesome. Except, that had been before he’d met the man he hadn’t known he was missing in his life.

 

As his master had so graciously pointed out, Frankenstein was still very much a human. Sure he was half-mad and had the strength of a noble, but that didn’t mean he didn’t also feel or want.

 

“Do you dislike the fact that I know what you’re thinking?”

 

The answer was simple - no, Frankenstein didn’t mind it one bit. After all, when he’d made up his mind about the contract with his master, he’d promised to give himself in both mind and body. To serve and to protect.

 

“I can’t say that I hate it, master.”

 

“Then why do you wear that look on your face?”

 

A shiver passed down his spine as Raizel’s hand cupped his cheek, the pad of his thumb gently tracing across it. Already this was too much. His master did comfort him from time to time but that was mostly to do with immediate worries like the union, the incident that had led to his master entering such a deep sleep and the daily nightmare of deciding on an appropriate dinner because ramen alone was the exact opposite.

 

“Frankenstein?”

 

It was then that he realised his brows were furrowed so Frankenstein made a conscious effort to relax, which wasn’t hard to do what with his master’s peaceful presence.

 

“Master…please don’t feel as if you’re obliged to concern yourself with my certain…issues.”

 

Raizel wasn’t too emotive but he frowned with his eyes, clearly not satisfied with the words that had just left Frankenstein.

 

“Frankenstein, I thought you were smarter than that.”

 

The warm hand on his skin disappeared and a creeping sense of dread filled him.

 

“M-Master?”

 

“A blood contract doesn’t simply mean that you serve me. It is an established bond that is beneficial for both parties involved. There are no rules or limits around it.”

 

“Y-Yes, but master, surely not all my thinking is as honourable as you make it out to be.”

 

“That depends on how you look at it.”

 

Frankenstein licked his lips, the urge to fidget overcoming him. The Dark Spear was taunting him from afar, positively gleeful at the circumstances.

 

“I am perfectly content with the way things are.”

 

“Your heart disagrees.”

 

A lifetime ago, Frankenstein would have laughed. He had thought that his intelligence had been countered by his lack of one - a heart. So when the first stirs of emotion struck him, he’d had to make sure the symptoms were replicable. The heaviness and the squeezing sensation he’d feel whenever his master would call his name made it impossible for him to put it off as a bad experiment.

 

Yes. The human part of him meddled whenever it could, reminding him that he was still a sucker for companionship, for affection. That wasn’t all. Because human nature was also rather perverse.

 

“Then…you know that my feelings…”

 

Raizel waited for the blond man to finish or at least continue but when the silence grew and Frankenstein’s worries filtered across, he took it upon himself.

 

“Go beyond that of loyalty.”

 

There was an uncertainty, a question that hung in the air, one that needed to be tested.

 

“Master…can I ask something of you?”

 

He kept quiet so that when Frankenstein met his eyes, he could see their startlingly bright blue nature and in reverse his bonded could view his approval.

 

They were still close yet what little space remained, Frankenstein got rid of. His master watched him swallow as his Adam’s apple moved beneath tense muscle, otherwise hidden by his golden locks.

 

“What would you like me to do, Frankenstein?”

 

According to what his master had already disclosed, he knew the answer. Voicing it out loud however was another thing entirely.

 

And indeed, his master could sense that Frankenstein wanted something. The muddle of feelings swirling around their bond from Frankenstein’s side made it unclear as to what it was exactly. The Dark Spear was still hovering, waiting for an opportunity to pounce so with a modest effort, Raizel dispelled its eagerness. Frankenstein, on the other hand, was too preoccupied to notice, although a certain clarity did wash over him.

 

“Will you allow me to kiss you..?”

 

There it was. The question in verbal form, rearing its ugly head in Frankenstein's direction, scoffing at such an improper sentiment. After all these years, Frankenstein still didn't know what to make of his master's countenance or lack thereof. Compared to him, Frankenstein seemed almost naive and too bare, too discernible.

 

 "I allow you."

 

With bated breath and heavy heart, Frankenstein tilted his master's head up, a cacophony of fantasies running through his mind, all that had led to this very moment, making for a surreal experience.

 

His master knew. And perhaps his master had known that this was the only way in which Frankenstein would come to terms with himself. For when their lips touched, buried feelings came rising to the surface, dangerously close to spilling as Frankenstein realised how starved he was.

 

That hand returned to his face, stroking softly and making him close to tears. This vulnerability was what truly scared him, made him feel nauseous and outraged at the same time. If his master rejected him now, there was no telling what would become of him so he hung his head, desperation leaking out from within. Experiments usually went the way he wanted to but this was sobering. Knowledge of this magnitude only made him despair.

 

"Frankenstein. Look at me."

 

Garnerning his fading strength, Frankenstein forced himself to meet his master's eyes for what seemed like the last time he'd be able to. There were no voices or whispers in his head to keep him busy. The Dark Spear wasn't with him at the moment to divert his focus and how painful that was.

 

The tears that had left him were calmly wiped away.

 

"Now before you misunderstand, let me show you."

 

Raizel's eyes glowed a fiery red before sinking into a gorgeous shade of ruby that was going to plague Frankenstein until the day he died. Like that, a barrier was taken down and everything, everything came flooding in.

 

His master's life in Lukedonia, self-imposed solitary confinement. The Lord's boisterous attempts at breaking his refusal. Amusement at having witnessed a human outwit two family leaders. Tea with the taste of blood so profound it was suffocating. And the first glimpses of hope at having someone by his side. Captivating blue and hues of gold reminiscent of the sky and sun.

 

"Do you realise how beautiful you are, Frankenstein? You quite literally brought the light into my life. And for that, I'm forever in your debt."

 

Possession, unbreakable. Selfishness, unattainable. An act of forever watching from afar and from a bond so immovable.

 

"Master..."

 

"We are so alike, Frankenstein. You need not ever be afraid that your feelings are not reciprocated."

 

An overwhelming warmth enveloped him as he saw himself in his master's eyes. It was not Frankenstein and yet he looked so similar. The world took on a new meaning through his perspective.

 

This time, Raizel brought him close, moulding their lips together and showing him exactly what that did. Sparks of desire and pleasure shot stars beneath his eyelids. Dear lord if this was what it meant to believe, Frankenstein was going to be faithful for the remainder of his existence.

 

"Honour has no place here. Do you not regard me in the same way?"

 

Frankenstein's own thoughts of his master were reflected back at him - an untouchable entity of sheer beauty and power. That was his master. He hadn't realised how contradictory that had been, the irony of keeping his master on a pedestal so that Frankenstein could only grovel at his feet.

 

"You're not alone. The title of Noblesse has its own meaning that is shared among many. Fear mostly."

 

He'd seen it firsthand, the reaction it instilled in nobles.

 

"It never came from you however. That fear."

 

"Of course not, master."

 

And by some miracle, Raizel  _smirked_. The corner of his lips quirking upwards, the challenging look that suggested otherwise with which Frankenstein was very familiar with as he often wore that expression himself.

 

On his master, it sent a pang right into his nether regions. How rude and unexpected but delightful just the same.

 

"You don't think I can hurt you?"

 

"I know that you are more than capable of that, master. You simply won't."

 

"It's different in your dreams."

 

Frankenstein coughed, spluttering at the curveball he'd just been tossed. That was private! Sensitive information best left alone!

 

"I- Master..."

 

Raizel tilted his head ever-so-slightly to the side, tracing the outline of Frankenstein's jaw down to the side of his neck, expression unwavering. Goosebumps erupted on his skin, making him swallow yet again. His master's eyes were still glowing faintly and the power that was radiating from him made Frankenstein absolutely giddy. He was going to play dumb.

 

"Th-The Dark Spear is very temperamental, master."

 

An arched eyebrow. A wandering cascade of fingers smoothed out the front of Frankenstein's suit and he had to fight the urge to moan. Those delicate fingertips felt hot and invasive and Frankenstein took a sharp inhale when his master leaned in to kiss his neck.

 

"What did the Dark Spear tell you?"

 

Suddenly Frankenstein became aware of the hold his master had on the spear, on the dark energy that was pulsating with a low thrum as if it was content to be held in this way. That wasn't the surprising part. Frankenstein felt as if he was being held also.

 

"Um- well, I-I can't say that it made any sense to me really."

 

"But the two of you are so intertwined."

 

Frankenstein felt himself turn his head just a bit despite his faux-cluelessness so that his master could continue a string of soft kisses that provided a staggering contrast to the iron grip he had on the Dark Spear, and therefore on Frankenstein. His master played along so well.

 

"It...told me that it liked feeling a certain way..."

 

He hadn't realised the progress his master's fingers had made before there was pressure on his pants, near his crotch. Shutting his eyes, Frankenstein had to remember to breathe for crying out loud.

 

"Kneel."

 

His body obeyed as quickly as his mind submitted. Like a puppet cut loose of its strings, Frankenstein's knees met the floor, cheeks dusted pink. The Dark Spear had mirrored him, only struggling as a petty sentiment to the evil it represented.

 

"This is where your eyes meet mine, Frankenstein."

 

The holy father had blessed him. Countless times he’d imagined those very words from his masterbeing directed at him. Hearing and seeing it in person made it all the more arousing. Looking up through his eyelashes, he was met with the absolute vision his master was. When he wasn't wearing school attire, Raizel wore a silky white Bellamy shirt, its collar and cuffs adorned with ruffles and hints of lace.

 

Frankenstein's eyes darted down, revealing his true intentions as he tried to put it off as merely a glance.

 

"I order you to show me."

 

Whether it was because Frankenstein had reached his limit or his master had forced the image into his mind, Frankenstein nuzzled his master's thigh, hands coming up to grip the lean muscles that were defined so exquisitely by the black dress pants he wore. It was a wonder how he didn't fumble as he undid the buttons hiding the embodiment of his lust.

 

That hold on the Dark Spear never wavered even as Frankenstein took out his master's hard cock, in fact, the act probably spurred him to tighten that grip. Frankenstein didn't waste any more time on taking the length into his mouth, moaning around it as the heat in his abdomen spiked.

 

His master shuddered, hand running through his hair where it stayed to tug lightly. Reality was a million times better than fantasy and Frankenstein was going to milk every moment.

 

Sanction in this form was enough to make Frankenstein swallow when he felt his master's cock dip into his throat. A quiet sigh left Raizel and a tug at his hair made the tent in his own pants troublesome to ignore. The lack of friction between the material of Frankenstein's pants and the floorboards underneath had his legs spreading slightly.

 

_Frankenstein._

 

There were waves of pleasure fluctuating through their bond and Frankenstein wanted to feel more. The slick sounds from his master's cock going in and out of his mouth stole another moan from him, muffled and positively atrocious.

 

Raizel pulled at his hair and Frankenstein removed himself with a lewd pop. His master's eyes were clouded over with pleasure, burning right into his very core.

 

"Master..."

 

_And to think that I thought you couldn't get any more attractive._

 

Frankenstein's cheeks reddened further and his entire body was ablaze. If any of the kids were tempted to go wandering and came across the two of them, they'd be in for quite a sight - a debauched Frankenstein and his looming master.

 

"Stand and turn around."

 

His ears perked up at the sound of his master's voice, delighted to hear it raspy and strained. His master's voice had always been low and magnificent, now amplified by Frankenstein's sheer desire that was threatening to burst.

 

Getting to his feet, Frankenstein came face-to-face with the wall he'd furnished himself, remembering the process of picking out the perfect wallpaper. His cock twitched at this compromising position, not that his previous one had been much better.

 

An arm circled his waist, making him lean back into the sensation. A thin hand made its way past Frankenstein's waistband and a moan left him, his hips moving to chase after the pleasure. Frankenstein's back arched against his master, breathing becoming shallow as his master's hand finally wrapped around his cock and it was delicious.

 

"M-Master..."

 

Without warning, Frankenstein's pants fell to the ground, lifeless as if devoid of structure. Cool air hit his skin and his master was being cruel, teasing his cock with gentle strokes. Precum was oozing out of his slit and perhaps that was what his master had been waiting for.

 

Two fingers swiped the liquid off, causing him to jerk at the feeling. His master brought them up to his mouth and Frankenstein's cheeks burned as he opened his mouth for the second time, greedily taking them in. The praise he felt from his master made his knees buckle.

 

"You're doing very well."

 

God, his master even said it too.

 

_Suck._

 

Frankenstein wrapped his tongue around the slender fingers in his mouth, not minding the taste since his master's was still in the forefront of his senses. He sucked and licked and groaned at the fact that he couldn't see his master. Satisfied with the saliva coating them, Raizel forced Frankenstein's legs further apart and brought those fingers to the spot that had been begging to be touched.

 

He gasped and his lips parted when they worked themselves in, shuddering at the blooming sensation in his ass. His master was merciless as his other hand returned to squeeze Frankenstein's cock. Another moan, louder and higher, almost blocking out a snicker.

 

A snicker? It was impossible to tell if that had been in his mind or not. His master’s cock was pressing into the back of his upper thigh, making this whole experience to be overstimulating and unbelievably distracting.

 

"Master, please..."

 

"Your affinity for pain. I like that a lot, Frankenstein."

 

The hand on his cock stroked it once more before dragging slowly from the tip to the base where it stayed and squeezed. Frankenstein put his forehead to the wall, close to defeat.

 

Raizel's fingers curled and spread inside him before dragging against Frankenstein's walls as he took them out. Only to replace it with his cock, swiftly and abruptly, ridding Frankenstein of air as he instinctively pushed back. A moan tore through his throat as he braced himself against the wall, hands clawing at the smooth surface of nothing.

 

"Oh, master..."

 

The control his master had was echoed in everything he did. Frankenstein knew his master could feel his pleasure but when his _master's_ pleasure was relayed in tenfold, Frankenstein's resolve crumbled and he lost himself to the sensations that only grew when his master started moving.

 

" _ Master! _ "

 

He wasn't hearing things, his master was chuckling and Frankenstein was beyond his limit.

 

"Frankenstein, there are people sleeping."

 

"Master, master this is too much..."

 

"Then cum for me."

 

One sentence. Four words. And Frankenstein was a goner. The pleasure was overwhelming and Frankenstein’s voice broke as he came into his master’s hand, unaware that his master had started stroking him at the last second. Frankenstein felt his master cum inside him, extending the high that he wished would never end.

 

His master knew how to  _snicker_. That was something that had escaped his attention before today. There was continuous amusement from his end.

 

"There's plenty more where that came from."

 

**Author's Note:**

> This took me two days to write. I have an assignment due and a paper to submit but hey, priorities amirite?


End file.
